Loves Tricky Magic
by Milkie Black Doggie
Summary: Hey peeps! This is my first HP fic so be nice!!!!!!!! Ron invites Harry over for the summer hollidays not knowing that Harry has a crush on Ginny. Also, Ginny's friend Raven will be staying with them, too. Wacky antics follow. h/g
1. Ron Finds Out

"Love's Tricky Magic"  
Part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer : Hey peeps! I don't own these characters so you can't sue me. naner-naner-naner-er  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
" Raven's & Ron's get together"  
  
  
Raven & Ginny were at their last round of playing truth & dare in Ginny's  
room. Raven's last question was "do you like Harry?"   
  
That question took a while for Ginny to answer cause she was afraid Raven  
might do some thing. Finally she decided that Raven and her had been threw  
a lot together and she could keep a secret.  
  
"Yes, I like Harry" said Ginny.  
  
Raven smiled , turned out the light , and got into her , guest , bed.  
  
In the morning Harry & Ginny were still asleep. But Ron & Raven were down  
stairs talking. It was 2:00am. Niether of them could go back to sleep.   
Ron told Raven , not thinking , that Harry liked Ginny. After Ron had  
told her that how could she keep it to her self!  
  
She giggled and said , " Ginny likes Harry to."  
  
Ron and Raven started ploting on how to get them both to admit it to each  
other. Their plan would start tomarrow and would end till Hogwarts school  
started up again. The two kids were ploting till Ron's mother came down  
to make break fast.   
  
"Good moring , Ron , Raven" said Ron's mother.  
"would you two go get Harry and Ginny , please?"asked Ron's mother.  
  
The two kids shook their heads yes and ran up the stairs to wake Harry & Ginny   
up.   
  
After breakfast Raven went and took her shower. But Harry didn't even see Ginny go  
into the bath room when he saw Raven go out. So while Harry was walking to the bath  
room Ron & Raven stuck their heads around the corner to see what would happen.  
  
When Harry opened the door he saw Ginny just now stepping out of the shower. When he heard her scream he turn around   
shuting the door quickly behind him. His face was flushed and with his eyes wide open.  
  
Raven and Ron hide behind the wall and started to laugh very softly...  
"Guess it's time for part 1 of plan A isn't it Ron" Said Raven smiling.  
"uh huh" said Ron laughing so hard he felt like his lungs was going to pop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interesting , eh? LOL! Well please R/R.... I wanna know what you people think of chapter 2.   
  
-Umi  
  



	2. Ron & Raven's get together

"Love's Tricky Magic"  
Part 2  
  
  
Disclaimer : Hey peeps! I don't own these characters so you can't sue me. naner-naner-naner-er  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2  
" Raven's & Ron's get together"  
  
  
Raven & Ginny were at their last round of playing truth & dare in Ginny's  
room. Raven's last question was "do you like Harry?"   
  
That question took a while for Ginny to answer cause she was afraid Raven  
might do some thing. Finally she decided that Raven and her had been threw  
a lot together and she could keep a secret.  
  
"Yes, I like Harry" said Ginny.  
  
Raven smiled , turned out the light , and got into her , guest , bed.  
  
In the morning Harry & Ginny were still asleep. But Ron & Raven were down  
stairs talking. It was 2:00am. Niether of them could go back to sleep.   
Ron told Raven , not thinking , that Harry liked Ginny. After Ron had  
told her that how could she keep it to her self!  
  
She giggled and said , " Ginny likes Harry to."  
  
Ron and Raven started ploting on how to get them both to admit it to each  
other. Their plan would start tomarrow and would end till Hogwarts school  
started up again. The two kids were ploting till Ron's mother came down  
to make break fast.   
  
"Good moring , Ron , Raven" said Ron's mother.  
"would you two go get Harry and Ginny , please?"asked Ron's mother.  
  
The two kids shook their heads yes and ran up the stairs to wake Harry & Ginny   
up.   
  
After breakfast Raven went and took her shower. But Harry didn't even see Ginny go  
into the bath room when he saw Raven go out. So while Harry was walking to the bath  
room Ron & Raven stuck their heads around the corner to see what would happen.  
  
When Harry opened the door he saw Ginny just now stepping out of the shower. When he heard her scream he turn around   
shuting the door quickly behind him. His face was flushed and with his eyes wide open.  
  
Raven and Ron hide behind the wall and started to laugh very softly...  
"Guess it's time for part 1 of plan A isn't it Ron" Said Raven smiling.  
"uh huh" said Ron laughing so hard he felt like his lungs was going to pop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interesting , eh? LOL! Well please R/R.... I wanna know what you people think of chapter 2.   
  
-Umi  
  



	3. Plan A

Ron and Raven were still planing out what they were going to do for Plan A....  
  
"I got it!"said Raven  
Raven started to whisper her little part of plan A.....  
  
"Hey Ron , What if they start going out before school starts up again?" asked Raven  
"Then they start going out before school starts up again , Duh! " said Ron  
  
Ron & Raven ran back to the house to do their work.  
  
While they were talking Harry finally got to use the shower and Ginny was hepling her mom was  
the dishes from break fast.   
  
Ginny was in a the middel of a great day dream of her and Harry laying on the ground together staring   
at the stars when......  
  
"Ginny!" Yelled Mrs. Wealsy "Pay more attenion to what you're doing! You just broke 2 dishes."  
Ginny told her mom she was sorry. As she was walking down the hall to see if Raven was trying   
to find her journal , but some thing else caught her eye first... Only because Ron's room is first in  
the hall way. She saw Harry writing in a journal.   
  
She triped on a fish line cord as she was walking by. Harry got up and walked to Ron's room door way to see what the noise was.   
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said embarassed   
"Hi Ginny," Harry said walking towards her. He bent over to help her up.   
  
Ron and Raven we laughing quietly on the steps. Having a good view of the whole sence.   
  
"You alright?"asked Harry  
"I'll live"said Ginny with a happy grin on her face looking down where his hand was touching hers.   
  
When Harry went back into Ron's room and shut the door Ginny started to dance & hop around in circles saying , " he touched me! he touched me!"  
  
When Ginny went into her room and shut the door Raven and Ron stood up and gave each other a high five.  
Ron went into his room and saw Harry jumping on his bed saying ," I touched her! i touched her!"   
  
"this is embarassing & amusing at the same time."Ron was thinking to him self."sence Raven tought up the last plan I gotta come up with one now. I'll have to sleep on it..."said Ron  
  
"If Harry ever stops jumping on it then i'll sleep on it , that is"Ron thought to him self  
  
"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP JUMPING ON THE BED!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Ron  
  
"SORRY!!!! But i 'm excited! I think she might like me!" said Harry  
  
"you got no idea"thought Ron to him self  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you all think of the 3rd chapter? 


End file.
